What I wanted
by polarbearz
Summary: Jinx has an offer for cyborg. One that he can't refuse. But will Jinx's potion give him the dream girl(and life) or a whole mess of trouble? Pairings: Cy x ? Read and find out…
1. Offering

When given the chance- Chap 1- Offering

**Before you read: This fic's paring is very odd. I can't tell you though. It's Cy x ? I know it but you can't or the story is doomed to suck. Ok, here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Cyborg turned the corner. This was where she said to meet.

Who? You may ask, well Jinx. After deception, she and Cy had admitted their feelings and went out for a while. Until Jinx broke it off.

They were still friends though. Cyborg arrived. Jinx gave a toothy smile that looked eerie with her puff of pink hair.

"Oh Cyborg! You'll **love **this potion I made!" The way she looked made him sweat drop. "Umm, what does it do?"

"Well, you'll keep your powers but…" She paused and looked away. The half machine looked at her. Because they had been lovers he could read her well. "This'll be good."

"You'll look totally human, unless you're fighting, I haven't perfected that yet." The pink girl blushed. "Alright Jinx, you can't fool me. What's the catch?"

"Well… I want you get me a pair of Robin's underpants." He gaped at her. "No questions", she yelled before he could speak "You must."

"Fine, when?" "Midnight, this spot, two days, **don't** be late."

Cyborg turned to go. "One more thing, no undees, no deal. Got it?" "Got it."

"Thanks Jinx, you are the best." "Of course I am." She smirked as her friend left.

* * *

He had a gut feeling that this would end up bad, but he ignored it. He should shouldn't he? I mean, this was his big chance. On the other hand though… whatever! Who cares?

Cyborg thought about the situation. He could finally have the girl of his dreams. But how would he get Robin's underwear?

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Sorry, it's so short. I didn't know how to start. It so will get better. Promise! If you like BB/Rae you should read "I live for you", my other story. Well, not much to say. Peace out, CBD**


	2. Underwear infiltration

What I wanted- Chap 2- Underwear infiltration

The half machine returned to his home. "Hey yall." Everyone turned to Cyborg. Robin pointed to the clock. "Cy, its 10:33, you're late for curfew." Cyborg rolled his eye (he only has one real one.) "Aw Rob, we're superheroes, we DON'T need curfew!"

"Whatever", Robin replied. "Hey Cy, bet I can beat you in super racer 3000", Beast boy challenged. **(A/N: I don't know if that's a real game… if it is I don't own it…)** "You're on!"

As the two titans went at it, the taller of the two began to devise a plan to get Robin's undergarments. All of a sudden he heard, "Go Beast boy it's your birthday. Who's the Beast boy? I'm the Beast boy!"

The changeling continued to dance about his victory as Raven rolled her eyes. "Typical." "Aw Raven, you know I'm the champion." This was Cy's big chance.

"BB, how could you be the champ if you haven't played Robin?" The titan looked at him, "Yeah, you're right. Hey Rob, up for a round on the gamestation?"

The boy wonder perked up. "You're on!" _'Perfect.'_ As quietly as he could he tip toed out of the lounge.

* * *

The ex-athlete was soon in Robin's room. Carefully, he reached in a dresser drawer and plucked out a pair of boxers with the batman logo on them.

He chuckled as he left the room._ 'Batman boxers…only from Robin.'_ He kept laughing at the thoughts of his teammate's undies.

The one (real) eyed teen was stopped by none other than…Starfire. "Friend, what are you doing with the undergarments of Robin?"

He sweat dropped. "I uh, these, um… I have to wash them uh, bye!" And with that he left a confused red-head at the scene.

"Do you not wish to speak with me", the girl asked no one in particular.

* * *

Once in his room, Cyborg dropped the boxers with a face like a little kid who just got the cooties.

He threw them into a perfectly sized cardboard box and slammed the box closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast boy went into his victory dance once more and Raven sighed, again. "Raven you know I rock!" "Sure you do, if dancing like that was cool."

Robin laughed. "I better go to bed." The boy left the lounge and headed to his room.

When Robin arrived at his room, he was surprised to find his favorite boxers gone. He dug through the drawer, "I thought I left them in here, weird…"

Cyborg smiled to himself. In two days, he'd be ready and his life would be complete.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Hey, sorry for the long awaited update! Next chapter will be long because he'll be getting Jinx's potion. The pairing will be revealed some where from chapter 5-7…idk. Well if you're reading this you rock! Peace out, CBD.**


	3. Exchange

What I wanted- Chap 3- Exchange

It had been two days and Cyborg was eagerly awaiting Jinx's arrival at the alley. Jinx flew down and was smiling like Starfire on Blorthog.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of the little brown box under Cyborg's arm. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT REALLY HIS, HIS UNDERWEAR!?" After Cyborg checked that his ears were still working, he sighed and replied. "Yes, they're really his."

The pink haired girl leapt into his arms. "I LOVE YOU!!!!" The teen sweat dropped and handed the Robin-crazed girl the box. "Now, my potion", the ex athlete said. "One sec."

Jinx let out a squeal of excitement as she tore the box open. And as if they were her most prized possession (and they probably were…) she lifted them into the air.

The girl also spun around, her eyes not leaving the batman boxers for a second. She brought them to her face and sniffed them. Cyborg stared with a freaked out face. _'So glad we broke up…'_

He cleared his throat, "Jinx, potion." The sorceress pouted, being removed from her undergarment bliss. She scowled as she tossed him the bottle. "Next time you need more call me, well meet here and bring more of the 'goods'."

She winked, he nodded and they both returned home.

* * *

When the titan arrived home, he found everyone sitting down watching an action movie. Silently, he crept onto the couch and sat next to Starfire, who didn't acknowledge his presence.

He sighed sadly as the secret agent saved his beautiful female co-worker. These movies were so obvious, typical pairing, typical from beginning to end.

The half machine placed his head in his hands, why could there ever be a twist of fate?

When the movie was over Robin's arm was sore from Star's squeezing it so much due to suspense. He stood up and announced, "Alright titans, we have training tomorrow so get some sleep."

Everyone, totally wiped barely mustered a nod. The team spread out and headed to their rooms.

Cyborg wearily entered his room and took a seat on his bed. He slapped the sleak metal changer into his back.

He picked up the potion and opened the glass bottle. He smelt it, the scent was recognizable, it was the smell of desire.

He counted to three, took a swig and closed his eyes drifting into sleep...

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Sorry, its super short, I know! Next chapter, the pairing shall be revealed! Keep reading, CBD.**


	4. Changing

What I wanted- Chap 4- Changing

**A/N: No, I'm not a huge fan of this paring but I love to do rarely/unused pairings! (See my other story 'I live for you' chap 16) Ok, here we go!

* * *

**

Cyborg awoke. He had a headache but other than that nothing had changed. Nope, nothing had changed, except his whole body!

The black skinned teen turned to his full-length mirror and gasped. He was in a tank top that was snug and suited his nicely toned body well. Of course, he was also wearing blue boxers.

Plus, you just barley could see the dark hair growing back. He smiled to himself. _'Now she'll notice and maybe even love me for sure!'

* * *

_

Too excited, Cyborg walked down to breakfast. He plopped down in a chair between Robin and Raven. He stopped himself from squealing like a love sick school girl when Starfire sat down.

The naïve girl looked his body up and down. "Friend Cyborg, you have had the puberty?" The other teens made faces and Cy blushed. "Um, no Star I just had some help…"

Starfire gave a confused face but said nothing. Beast boy placed breakfast on everyone's plates. Cyborg was so happy that Starfire noticed him; he took a huge bite of his meal.

That meal happened to be tofu eggs and non-dairy waffles.

Raven cleared her throat. "Uh, Cyborg? You just ate tofu." He was floating on air. "That's nice Rae…" He did a double take. "WHAT?"

Freaked out, he spit out every crumb. Starfire giggled lightly and Beast boy scowled._ 'She is so fine when she laughs…'_

Raven rolled her eyes. "Typical." Robin spoke up. "Alright titans, that's enough. Don't forget, when you're finished we have training. Cyborg, if you can't train anymore, I understand…"

The titan shook his head. "Aw, no man, it's cool." "Alright if you say so…" "Trust me." And with that, Cyborg went to prepare for training.

* * *

Worried, Cyborg flipped through instructions for the potion. He turned to page three, the last page of the booklet.

**To change to original form, bite your left pinky finger for ten seconds.**

A question mark went over his head but he did it anyway. He bit his pinky and mentally counted to ten. All of a sudden, with a 'poof' he was back to his half machine self. "Whoa…"

He ran to the training course "BOO-YAH!" The other four turned as gasped. "DUDE! Cyborg, you were like normal and now, now you're back to like, uh… you!"

Cyborg smiled a bit smugly. "I know." "Dude…", Beast boy murmered shocked at the transformation. They remained staring. "What are ya'll waiting for? We got training to do!"

And with that, the teen rushed onto the course and began to train. "Okay… someone is too hyper", Raven said watching as Cyborg ran off.

* * *

After they had finished training, the team settled down in the lounge. Robin sighed. "Alright team, what do you want to do." Everyone stopped to think.

Five minutes later, they evaluated. "The arcade?" "The café?" "The karate place?" "The comedy club?" Only Starfire had no ideas.

Until I said she had an idea…Suddenly, Starfire had an idea. "Friends!" The group continued to argue. "FRIENDS!" They turned to look at the girl.

"Yea Star", Robin asked. "How about we venture to the place of rollerblading?" Raven, Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg looked at on another. "Sure!"

* * *

Cyborg, now back in full human form was skating around the rink. "Yo BB, check this out!" The teen skated backward and gave a light smirk.

"Oh yeah", Beast boy questioned, "Well watch this!" The changeling skated backward, spun and flipped and landed not so well.

The landing went like this. He lost balance, and was skating backward fallowed by going up a ramp, backward and fell into Raven's arms. Raven fell back with an 'oomph'.

Beast boy blushed and scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Uh, sorry Rae…" "Whatever", she replied getting up. This caused the boy to fall off her lap and onto the wood floor.

He groaned and stood up. "Attention skaters, these next few songs are for couples only", the voice of the DJ person said.

Beast boy smiled lightly at Raven. "Wanna skate?" She blushed just as lightly, "Sure." The couple skated off.

Since Robin was in the bathroom, it was now just Cy and Star. "Friend Cyborg, what are these couples?" He gave a smile. "This." He grabbed her and they skated down the thing.

The five couple only songs were over and Starfire was tired and panting. "That was fun. Thank you Cyborg." The alien kissed him softly on the cheek and then, furiously blushing ran off.

"Thanks", the dark skinned teen said to the empty space. "Thanks a lot."

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Yes! The pairing is Starfire x Cyborg. There will also be slight BB/Rae through out the fic. Sorry it took me so long my internet has been pretty messed up lately… Anyway I'm starting new chapters for this and other stories constantly so keep your eyes peeled. Bye, CBD**


End file.
